


The Virtues of Sleep and Silence

by decisif



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Brendan does what he wants, Brief Mentions of Stendan, Brief Mentions of Stug, Cock Worship, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dry Sex, Grinding, Hollyoaks Later, Joel just wants food and gets more than he bargained for, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Spanking, Suit Kink, Walker is Loud, Walker isn't a cop, Walker taunts Ste and Doug, alternative universe, an Englishman and an Irishman Fuck in a Motel and are disturbed by a Scotsman, belt lashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decisif/pseuds/decisif
Summary: 'Listen, if you don't wanna be alone tonight...'When Walker had initially made the offer he’d been mostly disinterested, preferring the thought of being alone than in the company of someone else, but with the buzz of the whiskey they’d been sharing and an almost full stomach he realised he was actually grateful for the distraction.Set during Hollyoaks Later, on the evening of episode 3 after Nana Flo is admitted into hospital and Walker offers his company to Brendan. AU where Walker isn't a police officer and he and Brendan are fuck buddies/in an established relationship.TW: Brief mention of past child abuse
Relationships: Brendan Brady/Joel Dexter, Brendan Brady/Simon Walker, Brendan Brady/Simon Walker/Joel Dexter, Joel Dexter/Simon Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Virtues of Sleep and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many Later fics I've been dying to write, the darker tone of those eps really gets my motor running. There may be mistakes in this, I don't have anyone to check over fics at the moment, but it's been a few months since I first wrote/read it so I'm hoping I caught most of them. I recently moved back home and need to be far more stealthy when writing so chapter two could be ready in as little as a few days or as long as a month, only time will tell.
> 
> Chapter one focuses entirely on Brendan and Walker, Joel will be featured more heavily in chapter two.

When Walker had initially made the offer he’d been mostly disinterested, preferring the thought of being alone than in the company of someone else, but with the buzz of the whiskey they’d been sharing and an almost full stomach he realised he was actually grateful for the distraction.

It had been an infuriating week so far, full of repressed childhood memories that Brendan would rather stayed buried, and constant looks and words of disapproval from Cheryl as he’d tried to keep his distance. It was better off that way, he was sure she must know that by now, and it wasn’t like he could actually explain why he was less than thrilled about the spontaneous trip to their old holiday home.

_Morning sis, how did you sleep? Oh and by the way, our precious Da used me in ways that no one should ever use anyone, let alone a child, in that place. So no, I don’t want to visit, thanks._

It was ludicrous, she’d probably never believe him anyway. But, hey, maybe the answer to his problems would be found at the bottom of the bottle of whiskey he was currently inhaling, in record time, with a very attractive man who’s leg was brushing his in a highly distracting way.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been there, eating Chinese and talking mindlessly about nothing in particular, but it didn’t matter. There was no way he could drive after this, even if he passed out now, so he may as well enjoy the ride and accept that Cheryl would be less than pleased with this new, highly selfish, development. It wasn’t like she was going to be pleased with him any time soon, anyway.

Walker was staring at the wall before them, head tilted slightly and swilling his glass distractedly, when he broke right through Brendan’s thoughts.

‘Vile, isn’t it.’

‘What?’ Brendan’s voice came out far huskier than he’d anticipated, looking up from the spot on the floor that he’d found strangely interesting ten minutes prior and not looked away from since.

‘The wallpaper. Whoever chose it should be shot.’

Brendan couldn’t deny it. If loud, arrogant students were a wallpaper, this would be it. The main colour used reminded him of vomit, apt for students, and the pattern looked like someone who didn’t know what flowers should look like had taken a crack at drawing them. He turned to face Walker, face suddenly serious.

‘We should hunt them down,’ he poked the arm of his chair to emphasise each word. ‘May as well dispose of two bodies at once, it’d save time.’

Walker nodded, Brendan’s seriousness catching on, and began to lift himself off his chair so they could get on with it. He didn’t make it far before he paused, clearly thinking better of it, and carefully lowered himself back down. ‘We should wait a bit, they’re probably sleeping now anyway. It’ll be easier to find them in the day, when the sun’s shining and there’s less places to hide,’ he gestured to the window with his glass, liquid almost spilling over himself in the process. Brendan agreed and reached over for the bottle, having to rest a hand on Walker’s thigh to prevent himself from sliding off the chair.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, legs even closer than they were before, and Brendan decided that drinking from the bottle was far more appealing than the idea of having to pour some out. The clink of his glass being set down was the only sound in the room, bar their breathing, and it seemed to grab Walker out of whatever thoughts he’d been having.

‘So what’s the deal with this trip anyway?’ Walker was looking at him more intensely now, body turned so he could face him directly. ‘I’ve seen you on edge before but these past few days have been something else.’

‘I don’t know what you mean, Walker.’

‘Come off it, Brendan. I know you better than you think.’

That wasn’t a lie, he did, probably better than anyone else at this stage. Steven didn’t even know him as well as Walker, Brendan had kept too much of his life from him for that, but he didn’t need to know the full extent of what he was up to. It would only hurt him. Not that he was Brendan’s problem now, he was with Doug. It was better this way. And besides, he was far from finished with Walker.

‘We’ll get into it,’ he took a swig from the bottle, relishing in the burn as it travelled down his throat, and side eyed Walker. ‘But not now.’

Walker looked like he was going to protest, but clearly thought better of it. Brendan hadn’t shut him out completely, and his response was a lot less rage induced than he was expecting, he’d even sounded a little sad, so he let it slide. He gestured for the bottle, and Brendan passed it over.

‘So, tell me, what did little Simon Walker want to be when he grew up?’ He’d leant over to pass the bottle, and decided to stay there, eyeing him up.

‘A police officer,’ Walker grinned, enjoying the incredulous look Brendan gave him. ‘The irony slaps me in the face every day.’ Brendan gave him a mock slap, gentle, across his face, and he laughed. When he turned his head back to face Brendan again, he was staring. But not at the floor, like he had been before. At him. He was studying his face, lingering on his lips, and Walker felt a familiar rush in his chest.

Walker hadn’t noticed at first, but Brendan’s eyes were startlingly blue. He clearly remembered the moment he’d first realised, having not been able to look at anything else for hours, and the overwhelming feelings he’d had were flooding back as he looked back at the very drunk Irishman before him. Lowered inhibitions suited him, his hair a ruffled mess and his suit jacket flung over the back of his chair. It made him look strangely more approachable, and Walker noticed that he’d pushed his sleeves up less carefully than usual, the fabric would definitely be creased when he pulled them back down. Sober, morning Brendan wouldn’t be pleased. But right now he clearly wasn’t bothered.

The day Walker noticed his eyes, Brendan had come into Chez Chez wearing a deep blue shirt he’d never seen on him before, and it had almost took his breath away. The shade complimented his skin perfectly, and when he’d leant over to speak to him about something Walker had forgotten almost instantly, his eyes burned brighter than he’d ever seen. For that entire day, he’d watched him, admiring the way he moved, shirt taught over his chest, and the constant flicker of his gaze. Every day after that he’d waited eagerly for the shirt to make an appearance again, but it never did. Walker couldn’t understand why, surely Brendan must know how good it looked on him, and he’d had to bite his tongue on more than one occasion to keep himself from asking.

Those feelings had surfaced a good few times since, usually when Brendan was especially close, voice low to keep people from hearing the details of their not at all legal engagements, and the more he watched him the more little things he grew to appreciate. He learnt which smiles where genuine, usually the ones that lasted only a few seconds at best, and what little changes in his body language meant. He memorised his coffee preferences, knowing he preferred it stronger on mornings where he’d worked late or just after Cheryl had decided she was done with him again, and sweeter on days where he didn’t work into the early hours and was up at the time he’d usually just be collapsing into bed.

Young Steven didn’t seem to appreciate this new development, clearly thinking there was something going on between them if Walker was finding small things like this important enough to remember, and it entertained Walker more than it should. Every day that he fetched coffee for Brendan, he chose to go to the deli instead of College Coffee, adding little quips to his orders on occasion just to watch the boy squirm. Doug clearly didn’t appreciate this either, but Walker knew their problems were for vastly different reasons.

Even though he knew Ste and Doug were together in matching chinos land, pretending their relationship was less of a disaster than it really was, he couldn’t help but feel a little bothered by the fact that Ste still cared enough for Brendan that a simple coffee order from someone close to him could ruin his day. He let loose, making little suggestive comments like he and Brendan had hooked up, and when he had finally given in and kissed him, he no longer had to lie.

The first time he’d entered the deli post kiss, fresh bruises on his neck and nail marks on his wrists, he had to stop himself from laughing at the dismay on Ste’s face. Doug noticed Ste’s change in tone pretty quickly, raising his head to find out what had caused it, and wasn’t at all happy to notice Walker leering over the counter. That’s when Brendan had walked in, perfect timing as usual, and stood far closer to Walker than he had before. Doug got the hint instantly, and was trying, and failing, to prepare food without slamming the knife or drawers as Ste busied himself with their coffee order, a miserable look on his face.

After they’d kissed, Brendan had begun to look at him differently. Whereas before, he’d watched him with an idle curiosity, trying to size him up, he now followed his movements with looks of pure, sexual hunger. This was the look he was giving him now, and Walker knew what he wanted.

He leant over, catching his lips in his own, mostly tasting whiskey but also an underlying hint of something that was so quintessentially Brendan. It was a flavour he’d become addicted to the moment those lips had first touched his own, and he craved it constantly.

They stayed like this for a little while, bodies pressed as close as they could manage on their respective chairs, hands tangled in each other’s hair and occasionally running over their shoulders. Brendan rested his hand on Walker’s neck, thumb running lightly over his cheek, and nipped playfully at his bottom lip. When Walker moaned, he smirked and bit his lip a little more sharply, running his tongue lightly over it to ask for entrance. His mouth opened almost instantly, and the kiss deepened as they tasted each other.

Walker was as loud as usual, letting out a series of breathy moans and gasps, and each one sent a warm rush to Brendan’s crotch. The chairs quickly became a major hindrance, the arms preventing them from getting as close as they would have liked. They ignored the way they dug into their stomachs for as long as they could, but when Brendan tried to suck the sensitive area on Walker’s neck, just behind his ear, that never failed to drive him mad with desire, his chair let out a sickening screech and they pulled away, lips swollen and breaths heavy.

Ordinarily, Brendan would opt to take this over to the bed, but he knew that Walker had a major thing for his suits and, as no one knew how long this trip would last and he had no spare clothes, his current one would have to be discarded beforehand. He wanted to capitalise on Walker’s little kink before they did.

When Walker had first seen him in the waistcoat he was still wearing, he’d slammed him against the nearest wall and kissed him with a force he wouldn’t usually dare to use on him. It had nearly killed Brendan to leave right after that, and he’d spent the first day in Southport mentally replaying that moment and pretending that he wasn’t horribly aroused. It had been quite a relief to have an excuse to ask him to travel over, even if it was to help move a body, and the events of that night had been quite memorable.

He stood, took the bottle out of Walker’s hand and had one last drink before discarding it and forcing Walker’s legs apart. He kept a hand on each thigh as he dropped to his knees, grinning up at him while slowly undoing his belt. Walker seemed surprised, likely as he was often the first to end up in this position, and watched as he undid his fly, breath quickening in anticipation. Brendan turned his attention downwards, reaching inside Walker’s pants to pull out his already slightly hard cock. He gave it a few infuriatingly slow pumps, slapping Walker’s leg as he tried to buck into his hand, and kept going, running his hand over the head, thumb lightly grazing the slit, and twisting his wrist as he dragged it back downwards. Walker hissed, head resting on the back of his chair, neck bared, and gripped the arms with an intensity that Brendan was a little surprised didn’t break them.

When he felt that he’d teased him enough, he gave him a few pumps at the speed he knew he liked best and ran his tongue over the underside of his shaft. His lips enclosed over the head, cheeks hollowed as he sucked, lapping under the hood with the tip of his tongue as he moved further down. He opened Walker’s jeans a little more and carefully took out his balls, running the palms of his hands over them as he worked his mouth over his cock. Walker reached down with his hands to grip Brendan’s hair and continued attempting to buck into his mouth, which wasn’t on at all, so he removed his hands and gripped his wrists, holding them back up where they used to be.

‘Behave,’ he practically growled, grazing his teeth lightly over Walker as punishment, earning a slightly pained whine in response, and when he was sure he wouldn’t immediately put his hands back, he let go and continued.

It didn’t take long for Walker’s mouth to fall open, his moans far louder than what Brendan would usually allow, and he was grateful to finally be able to focus on coaxing more from him instead of needing him to stop incase they disturbed someone. Joel and Theresa’s room was way further down, as was Cheryl’s, so there was no chance of them hearing, and even though he knew that there were people in the room next door, he’d seen them earlier, they were hardly his problem. It wasn’t like they’d be seeing them again anytime soon.

He kept going, smirking to himself whenever Walker let out a particularly loud moan, wondering if the people next door could hear, and continued to draw them from him until he started to see the signs of Walker’s impending orgasm. When his legs began to shake and his hips jolted involuntarily, Brendan stopped. He stood back up, missing the weight of Walker’s cock in his mouth, and kissed him lightly.

‘Strip.’

Walker did what he was told, pulling his shirt off in a flash and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor, and began to shimmy out of his pants while Brendan undid his own, dipping his hand inside to stroke himself a little while he watched. When he was done, he took his belt out of the loops and put it to the side of the bed for later, and was about to unbutton his waistcoat when Walker appeared before him, tugging his arms away.

‘I think that’s my job, don’t you?’ His voice was husky with arousal as he ran his hands over Brendan’s hips, admiring the feel of the smooth material. There was something about the power he exuded in a suit, tall and imposing, that drove Walker to near constant distraction, and the addition of the waistcoat made him loose all control. He was desperate for Brendan to fuck him in it, fully clothed over his own naked body, but tonight was hardly the time for it. He doubted the others would be amused if Brendan turned up to breakfast in a cum stained suit, even if he didn’t mind in the slightest, so he began to unbutton it.

Once it was open, he slipped his hands underneath, feeling a slight tingle as the lining brushed over his bare skin, and eased it off Brendan’s shoulders. As soon as it fell to the floor, he set to work on his shirt, wishing he could just tear it off, buttons be damned, but he made himself wait. Brendan wouldn’t take kindly to it if he didn’t. Little slithers of skin began to appear before him, and he leant down to kiss and nip at Brendan’s chest to make the removal of the shirt go by quicker.

After what seemed like an age, but was likely only a few seconds, his shirt was fully open. Brendan shrugged it off, gripping Walker’s hips and pulling him in for a kiss as soon as it was gone, moaning into Walker’s mouth as he reached inside his slacks. He gave his cock a few teasing strokes before pulling it out, both letting out deep groans as their cocks brushed together. Walker ground his hips to increase the pressure, hands gripping Brendan’s ass for leverage, but Brendan had a better idea and leant back slightly, reaching between them to enclose both of their cocks in his right hand. He thrust his hips to ease the movement as he rubbed his hand over them both, the extra heat and friction from his palm driving both men wild. Walker couldn’t keep still, bucking his hips in time with Brendan’s, and moaned into the other man’s shoulder, barely able to hold his head up as his pleasure built.

Brendan knew his orgasm was approaching, as was Walker’s if his frantic movements and almost deafening moans were to go by, so he let go. He was almost tempted to put his hand back and bring them both off, the ache of his arousal almost unbearable, but he forced himself to step back. Walker was less than impressed with this new development. He tried to follow Brendan’s movements, hips leaning towards his own to pick up where they left off, so he held him back with a firm hand on his chest.

‘Get on the bed,’ Brendan ordered, stepping aside so Walker could do as he was told. ‘On your front, I want that pretty little ass of yours up.’

He obliged, spreading his legs so he could tilt his backside in the way Brendan liked best, the curve of his back accentuating it. While he was getting comfortable, Brendan grabbed his belt from the side and began to wrap the end of the leather firmly around his hand, the metal buckle hanging freely at the end.

Walker knew what was coming.

The first hit was light, the buckle gently tapping against him, but the very corner of the metal caught Walker’s skin, causing it to hurt more than it should. He jolted a little, grunting, as it connected but quickly recovered and readied himself for the next one. Brendan kept the first few lashes light, ensuring that the most pressure was on the fleshiest parts of his ass and the least on his thighs, where the skin was at its most sensitive. After five of these, Walker began to prepare himself. He tensed a little more with each, waiting for the first of the hard hits to come.

When it did, it still somehow caught him off guard. Brendan had brought the belt down with more force than he usually would at this stage, aiming right for the inside of Walker’s left thigh, and chuckled as he yelped. He brought the next down in the same spot, the skin already blooming lines of red, which only served to make his aim all the more accurate. Tears filled Walker’s eyes as the leather perfectly met its mark, the buckle grazing the back of his balls as it lifted. He aimed the ones after a little lower down, to give him a slight break, before bringing the belt back down in that same area a third time. He’d angled it so that the leather would hit both thighs, but the buckle still ended up in the same place, and he immediately sent it back down with increased force for a fourth, knowing that Walker wouldn’t have a chance to ready himself.

Most people wouldn’t be able to handle lashes with that amount of force, even if the buckle was held securely in Brendan’s hand instead of on the end he was bringing down, but Walker loved it. To anyone else, the sounds being drawn from the man would sound like he was being tortured, but he knew without even having to look that Walker was impossibly hard.

When Walker first broached the topic he had been surprised, not that he’d admit it, and he’d covered it up with a relentless amount of teasing. Even with all the harmless, yet snide, remarks, he’d continued to pursue the idea and, truthfully, Brendan respected him all the more for it. At first Brendan had just used his hands, wanting to get a feel for what Walker liked and what he could handle. There’s typically a distinct difference between the two, what people like is often far less than what they can physically take, but he soon learnt that that wasn’t necessarily the case in this situation.

Walker liked as much as he could handle, and he’d begged Brendan to be rougher on him until he’d given in and all but destroyed the skin on his ass. He’d been red raw for days, unable to sit properly to a point that even Cheryl and Joel had noticed. Brendan was sure that he was sated, that he couldn’t possibly want more than what he’d given him that night, but he was sorely mistaken. The time after that he’d asked for his belt.

Brendan had agreed but insisted on keeping the buckle out of the way, knowing that the hard, sharp corners would be a killer at the speed he was starting to hit him at, and the noises Walker had made as the leather cracked against him were delicious. No matter how rough he was, or how painful the lashes were, Walker still hadn’t had enough. He leant back, begging for more, every time the leather met its mark, and Brendan eventually gave in. He’d swapped the belt around as quickly as he could, intending to surprise him when he brought the buckle down. And surprise him he did.

He’d howled as soon as the metal connected and cried out for more, tears rushing down his face and his voice cracking. Brendan kept going until Walker’s skin was scarlet and he sounded like a broken man, sobbing into the nearest pillow which was visibly soaked in tears and saliva. He’d fucked him slower than usual when he’d put the belt down, keeping as far away from the sensitive areas of Walker’s skin as he could. When they were done and the bed sheets were sufficiently ruined, he’d cleaned Walker off with a damp flannel and applied a cold, soothing cream anywhere he felt needed it, stroking his hair to calm him and quietly giving him praise as he worked.

On that occasion they’d still had to keep the noise down, at least a little, just incase the students next door had heard and thought something was wrong. Brendan had quite an unsavoury reputation in the village, so it was likely the police would have been called. Tonight though, they didn’t have to worry so much, and the buzz that the whiskey had given them made sure of it.

Walker rapidly lost all coherence. Some hits made him sob, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched. Others had him gasping for air, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. He felt nothing but the sting of the leather as it connected, the overwhelming heat that spread as it lifted, and the tightness of his erection as his cock bobbed against his stomach with each jolt of his hips. His hearing had almost completely vanished, each noise sounded like he was underwater, and he was no longer aware of how loud he was.

Part of Brendan felt the need to shut him up, at least a little, but he mostly put it down to the fact that they’d never been able to completely let go before and ignored it. He continued to hit him until his entire backside was an unnatural, vibrant red, and the little cuts given to him by the buckle had begun to leak blood. When he felt that it was time to stop, he carefully placed the belt back next to the bed and leant in to lap it up. Walker moaned, the soft warmth of Brendan’s tongue soothing his burning skin, and pushed his hips back in encouragement.

The metallic tang that bloomed on Brendan’s tongue was far more inviting than he’d expected, and he began to suck at the cuts a little as he cleaned him, eyes fluttering shut and little moans escaping as he moved between them. He kept one hand on the centre of Walker’s back, holding him down to prevent any sudden movements, as he dipped his head between his thighs to suck his balls before he moved away and dropped his slacks.

Now completely naked, he flipped Walker onto his back and climbed over him, the tip of his cock brushing against Walker’s hole as he moved. It was tempting to just shove himself inside, he knew Walker likely wouldn’t mind, but there was still a chance he would. His hesitation lasted for a mere second, but Walker noticed and pulled him down by the nape of his neck to kiss him.

‘Do it.’

Walker’s breath was hot on his lips as he spoke, and Brendan studied his face for a moment, checking for any signs of hesitation. When he didn’t find any, just a dark glimmer of lust in Walker’s eyes, he tilted his hips so his cock was perfectly aligned for entrance and gave one sharp thrust.

They both cried out, Brendan’s a throaty groan of deep pleasure and Walker’s of agony, lips finding each other again as he immediately set a bruising pace. The bed creaked loudly with each movement, it had clearly seen some action in its time, typical for a motel, and the headboard thumped against the wall every time he slammed his hips forwards. If their neighbours hadn’t heard anything before they certainly would now.

Pleasure overtook Brendan completely, the rest of the world melting away until all that remained was the tightness of Walker around him and the cacophony of noises filling the room. Nothing else mattered. He no longer cared about the trip or his anxiety about the holiday home, not even about the dead body he’d removed from his car boot earlier that same day. And although he could feel that his jaw was slack, throat gritty from the noises he knew he was making, he could barely hear them. Walker’s moans were far clearer, only occasionally being muffled by the clash of their mouths, and when his head fell slack against Walker’s shoulder, ear right next to his mouth, those sweet sounds were all he could focus on.

Walker wrapped his legs around Brendan’s hips, ankles just over the curve of his backside, and used what little strength he had left to pull his hips tighter against his own. He gasped as Brendan’s cock was pushed deeper inside him and widened his legs to give him better access, nails digging into his back to make up for the grip he’d started to lose with his legs.

Desperate to sink himself inside Walker as deeply as possible, Brendan shoved him further up the bed with a particularly aggressive thrust, balls slapping against Walker as he was forced all the way in, and threw himself forward to grip the headboard for security. Walker was practically doubled over, stomach taut from exertion as he tried to keep his position steady, but he barely noticed, the tightness of his impending orgasm far stronger.

They were both close, thrusts becoming more and more unsteady, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

Brendan tilted his head towards it as he kept going, not wanting to stop for anything but needing to size up the situation. Walker clearly objected to the idea of answering if the annoyed whine he’d let out was anything to go by, so he turned his attention back and tried to put the person outside to the back of his mind. It worked great for around twenty seconds, before the knock returned, louder than it had been before.

He groaned, reluctantly pulling out of Walker, and grabbed his pants from the floor. Slipping them on was a nightmare, his erection making closing the fly more difficult than it should have been, but when deemed himself decent enough to answer he went over, taking a momentary detour to fling his shirt over Walker’s crotch just incase he would be visible from the doorway.

After taking a quick glance back to check that Walker was suitably covered, he flung open the door to reveal an extremely agitated Joel.

‘You have really awful timing, you know that?’

‘Well I’m sure you’d rather it was me than some random, I just stopped your neighbours from barging over here. They were pretty pissed, kept rambling on about how some people don’t understand the virtues of silence and a good night’s sleep.’

‘As lovely as that is, we’re a little busy,’ Brendan tried to shut the door, but Joel stopped it with his foot.

‘I heard you got Chinese,’ Joel looked hopeful, eyes scanning over the mess of takeout containers on the table and floor, clearly looking for signs of leftovers. ‘Is there any left? I haven’t eaten all day.’

Groaning inwardly, Brendan stepped aside to let him in. He expected that he’d just gather some and leave, but instead they both watched in slack jawed amazement as he settled in on a chair, feet up, and started to scrape together the contents of a box.

‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me,’ Walker was glaring daggers at Joel, who flinched when he saw the clearly naked Englishman, barely covered by Brendan’s shirt, sprawled on the bed. Joel suddenly seemed to become hyper aware of his surroundings, taking in the mess of clothes on the floor and the bottles of whiskey. He raised his eyebrows as he saw the belt on the bedside table, noting that it was one of the only deliberately placed items around, and turned to look at Brendan, eyes locking straight away on his crotch. Being sat down gave him a direct line of eyesight to his erection, which had barely lessened since the intrusion. He made an awkward noise and looked away, blinking quickly as though it could remove the image from his head.

‘Suddenly the noise complaints make sense.’

‘Get lost, Joel,’ Walker was leaning forwards, clearly holding back from hitting him, and only succeeding due to his lack of clothing.

‘Oh come on, you won’t even notice I’m here,’ Joel pleaded, looking to Brendan for support. ‘Theresa’s gone off somewhere with Cheryl and I can’t stand being in the room alone. All I can think about is what happened yesterday. I need a distraction.’

‘You heard the kid,’ Brendan smirked at Walker. ‘Apparently we won’t notice he’s here. Let’s put that to the test, shall we?’

Walker caught on and grinned, flinging the shirt off his lap. Brendan raised an eyebrow at Joel as he undid his fly, dropping his slacks. It was a relief when his cock sprang free, the restriction of his pants had been almost unbearably uncomfortable, and he heard Walker laugh at the look of shock on Joel’s face.

‘You know where the door is,’ Brendan gestured vaguely towards it before moving back over to the bed. ‘Feel free to leave.’

He made a show of leaning over to kiss Walker, reaching down to stroke his cock. Walker spread his legs further, giving Joel a much better view as Brendan worked his hand slowly over his shaft, twisting his wrist occasionally to draw out low moans and gasps from him.

Joel didn’t go anywhere.


End file.
